Only You (Dantana)
by DemzAshWay
Summary: Danielle Law abandonó su casa solo con 16 años cuando sus padres descubrieron que ella era lesbiana por culpa de su hermano. Se mudó a Nueva York para intentar llegar a ser una cantante profesional y en una fiesta que hizo cuando consiguió dar su primer concierto conoció a Santana, una amiga de su hermano Matty que le provocaba nuevas sensaciones ¿Será su verdadero amor?
1. 0 Prólogo

_Esta historia es para ti, por alumbrar mi vida haciendo que siempre encuentre el camino correcto. No imaginas lo que me alegra que ese camino siempre sea junto a ti. _

_Te quiero._

**Prólogo**

¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo? – Susurró acercándose a mis labios. – Sabes que aquí corremos peligro.

Ignoré las palabras de mi chica. Mis labios deseaban saborear los suyos y eso hicieron.

Besaba, mordía y devoraba su boca con deseo mientras ella recorría parte de mi cuerpo con sutiles caricias por debajo de mi camiseta. Era una sensación increíble, sentía que sus labios eran capaces de llevarme al mismo paraíso pero, desgraciadamente, un inesperado grito me hizo volver a la tierra.

¡Mamá! - Gritó el pequeño Matty.

Cuando escuché ese grito rápidamente me aparté de ella y pude ver como mi hermano acababa de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y permanecía en la entrada con los ojos muy abiertos.

No digas nada, por favor – Susurré nerviosa.

Matty volvió a gritar llamando a nuestra madre y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo. Mi madre caminó hasta llegar a Matty y quedar frente a nosotras.

¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – Le preguntó con ternura.

¿Las mujeres pueden besarse como papá y tú? – Preguntó algo incrédulo – ¡No lo sabía!

Leslie, mi madre, alzó una ceja y nos miró.

¿Qué estabais haciendo en la habitación? - Nos preguntó enfadada.

Ni ella ni yo respondimos. Mi chica miraba al suelo y yo miraba a mi madre a los ojos pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. El rostro de mi madre reflejaba un gran enfado que iba aumentando a la vez que el silencio que había en nuestra habitación que ella cesó.

¡He hecho una pregunta! - Nos gritó cada vez más enfadada.

Nunca había visto a mi madre así. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para hablar, pero lo hice.

¡Es mi novia! ¡Voy a besarla si quiero! - Admití con un tono brusco.

Mi madre parecía algo más tranquila. Le pidió a mi novia que se fuera con amabilidad, pero cuando ella se fue Leslie volvió a mi habitación.

Danielle, ¿Cómo te atreves? – Preguntó enfadada – Las mujeres no besamos a otras mujeres. ¡Dios no quiere eso!

Dios no, pero mi corazón ama a una mujer – Dije mientras me acercaba a mi madre – ¿Sabes? Por muy enfadada que estés voy a seguir siendo lesbiana.

¿Lesbi... qué? – Gritó – No quiero invertidas en esta casa.

Supongo que entonces tendré que irme – Dije seria.

Mi madre salió de mi habitación sin decir nada más y yo preparé una mochila con algo de ropa y los pocos ahorros que tenía. Me colgué la mochila, cogí mi guitarra y nunca más volví a mirar a atrás.


	2. 1 El elefante rosa

**Capítulo 1: El elefante rosa**

Peiné mi cabello azul con un perfecto recogido, me maquillé intentando que quedara lo más natural posible y me puse un vestido largo con unos encajes por la espalda y unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco. Se suponía que esta era una de las noches más importantes de mi vida pero, no sé si por suerte o desgracia, ninguna de las personas de mi misma sangre estaba allí presente.

Sí, sé que hace 10 años abandoné mi casa pero tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pensaba que ellos me harían volver pero no fue así, ni siquiera mi hermano Matty al que adoraba hizo algo para buscarme, pero eso realmente no me preocupaba ahora mismo.

Soy Danielle Law, hace un mes que firmé un contrato discográfico y acabo de dar mi primer concierto de presentación en Nueva York, y, según mis representantes, ha sido un éxito. Llevaba toda mi vida soñando con este momento y no quería lamentaciones por no tener a nadie de mi familia cerca, quería celebrarlo, así que le pedí a todos los miembros del staff que vinieran conmigo a una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad llamada Pink de ellos se animaron y fuimos hacia allí en varios taxis.

Una vez en la discoteca todos fuimos directamente a la barra a por algo de alcohol. Invité a todos los chicos a un trago de tequila.

¡Por Danielle, nuestra estrella! - Brindó Frank, uno de los guitarristas de mi grupo.

¡Por Danielle! - Gritaron los demás y después bebimos a la vez el trago de tequila.

Antes de ir a bailar con mis compañeros fui a la barra a pedirme una copa de ginebra con lima. Cuando salí de la larga cola que había noté como una chica morena se acercaba a mi.

¡Eh, eres tú! – Gritó acercándose.

Me asusté un poco al escucharla pero pensé que sería mi fan o algo parecido y, como la chica parecía muy borracha, decidí comportarme con amabilidad. Me acerqué a ella y sonreí.

Soy Danielle, encantada -Le estreché la mano con la que no estaba sujetando mi copa.

Yo soy Santana – Dijo mientras rechazaba mi estrechamiento de manos – Soy latina y tengo la sangre caliente, necesito algo más – Dijo mientras me daba dos besos en las mejillas.

Le devolví los besos algo confusa pero no quería irme. No sabía por qué pero la chica tenía algo que me llamaba la atención y me hacía desear quedarme aunque estuviera algo borracha. Bebí un trago de mi copa y le sonreí.

¿Me conoces? – Pregunté

Claro, tú eres cantante y, además, la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ma... -De repente se quedó callada, supongo porque mi expresión de sorpresa la asustó.

¿¡ Eres amiga de Matty!? -Grité y noté como de repente gran parte de la discoteca estaba mirándome. Suspiré, me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído – ¿Vamos fuera?

Si me lo pides así, vamos donde quieras – Me guiñó un ojo.

Santana cogió mi mano. Me dijo que era para no perderme entre la multitud de la discoteca pero dudé que eso fuera verdad desde el primer momento.

Salimos juntas de la discoteca y caminamos hasta llegar a una plazoleta donde había varios bancos. Ambas teníamos nuestras copas en la mano pero la mía desgraciadamente ya estaba vacía y el alcohol había comenzado a hacerme algo de efecto.

¿Qué sabes de mi hermano? – Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

Es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en una fiesta de Fin de Año hace un par de años y desde ese momento somos inseparables – Le confesé – él me habla mucho de ti, de cuando eras pequeña y tal.

Lo que la chica me contaba era increíble. Me explicó con todo detalle como conoció a mi hermano, al parecer él lo acababa de dejar con su pareja y estaba borracho en una fiesta en la que consiguió animar a todo el mundo. Me dijo que ahora estaba soltero, que era muy buena persona y que sabía de mi pero que tenía miedo de volver a hablarme por lo que me hizo hace 10 años.

¿Sabes? – Susurró Santana – Yo también salí del armario con 16 años y creo que eres la primera lesbiana que conozco, quizás por eso no he podido evitar hablarte cuando te he visto esta noche. Además, quiero ayudar a Matty.

¿Nunca has conocido a una lesbiana? – Alcé una ceja – Eso es raro.

Tuve una novia, ella era bisexual y ahora está con un viejo amigo del instituto – Dijo mientras jugaba algo entretenida con mi pelo que ya se había soltado y estaba algo despeinado.

¿Bisexual? – Pregunté sonriéndole de medio lado – quizás deberías probar con una diosa 100% sáfica.

Noté como ella se sonrojó y eso me hizo reir bastante divertida. Cuando fui consciente tenía la copa de la chica en la mano y también me la había bebido. Estaba demasiado borracha y no quería estropear este momento así que me levanté.

Lo siento, tengo que irme – Mentí. Saqué como pude una tarjeta de mi bolso y se la entregué a la chica. – Espero que me llames, me gustaría hablar contigo sin estar tan borracha.

Ella aceptó mi tarjeta.

Eso haré, guapa – Dijo sonriendo.

No le dije nada más y, con torpeza camine hacia la parada de taxi más cercana para volver a mi apartamento.

Esta noche había sido increíble, no solo he dado mi primer concierto sino que he sabido de mi hermano y he conocido a una chica que misteriosamente consigue llamar mi atención. Realmente, me gustaría saber si ella también ha estado encantada de conocerme.


End file.
